Storm of Fire
by Kimberly Antonelli O'Brien
Summary: As the powerful ShadowClan and SkyClan press forces against ThunderClan, a small kit is found by ThunderClan's leader. This kit is brought to health by ThunderClan, and is raised and trained there. But as the kit grows, Lionstar begins to wonder where he comes from. He has marvelous power, but what can he do with it? is he saving, or destroying the Clan?
1. Chapter One

Prologue

_The night's cool breeze whispered _in the bracken. The moon was hidden with a thick layer of clouds; storm clouds. In a matter of seconds the rain turned from a quiet pattering to torrential downpour. Lightning forked across the sky as the thunder roared. The group of ThunderClan cats remained huddled in their dens. Only one cat remained outside of a den.

Lionstar, the leader of ThunderClan, had just entered the nursery to see his mate.

"How are they?" he asked a small brown tom next to the nursery.

"They're good, you can see them if you wish." He answered.

Frostflower, his mate, lay with three kits at her side. They were two toms and a she-cat.

"What shall we call them?" he asked, as he lay down beside her.

"The striped tom should be named Badgerkit." She said. The small black-and-white striped kit had large paws. He could tell why she wanted to name him Badgerkit. He looked at his sister, a dark brown she-cat with white splotches.

"Her name should be Lilykit." She looked small compared to her nameless brother. Her brother was the biggest kit, Lionstar could tell that he was a bred warrior.

"What shall we call him?" She asked.

"We don't have to name it now," He purred. He rubbed his face against her white fur. "I'll think of something, get some sleep." Lionstar exited the den to see his deputy, Blizzardfur.

"Lionstar, I think we have a problem, Acornfall wants to see you."

Lionstar muttered to himself. Acornfall, the medicine cat, always had these strange feelings of prophecies or something like that. Sometimes they were true, but most of the time it was just Lionstar's brother being himself.

Acornfall wasn't crazy, he was just paranoid, like every time a leaf shook or he had a strange dream he thought it was a sign from StarClan. This time he really had to see his brother because his paws were starting to freeze from the rain. A huge strike of lightning forked across the sky. Lionstar shivered and padded over to the medicine den.

"Okay, what is it this time?" Lionstar asked.

Acornfall was in the back of the den organizing herbs.

"I have received a prophecy," He said, coming to the front where Lionstar waited.

"The power of thunder and lightning will clash together and blaze through the forest- like a storm of fire."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Lionstar asked.

Acornfall was silent for a moment.

"I don't know. But StarClan has told me what you fear. I know this prophecy means something to you, you don't have to tell me but-

Acornfall was cut off by a yowl from just outside camp. Lionstar poked his head out to see a herd of cats thundering into the camp.

"Attack!" He yowled as he broke into the wall of large toms. Several warriors came out of their dens and attacked the intruders-whoever they were. Lionstar saw a large tom enter the nursery.

He raced across camp and into the nursery. Frostflower lay with a large scrape on her flank. Two kits were there, the nameless one was gone.

"Retreat!" he heard one of them yell. As he looked out, he saw the large cats running out of camp.

"No!" He yowled.

"No!" he chased after them. A white fur stopped him. It was Blizzardfur.

"Stop!" He hissed. "They're going,"

Lionstar shoved passed Blizzardfur and looked into the rain where the cats had disappeared. A lash of lightning streaked across the sky.

"They have my son!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

_A tuft of snow brushed passed_ Stormkit. He rolled his eyes and turned to his pursuers. Badgerkit and Nightkit were throwing small puffs of snow at each other.

"You wanna come out here and fight, mouse-brain?" they teased.

Stormkit knew he was different, and that was why Badgerkit and Nightkit made fun of him. He did remember the day ThunderClan found him. He was five moons old, unable to survive on his own. He was a loner before he came to ThunderClan. He had no idea who his real parents were, he just remembered ThunderClan's leader finding him on the verge of death. Storm-kit's foster mother was Sweetbird, Nightkit's mother. Sweetbird loved Storm-kit as much as she loved her real son, Nightkit.

"Leave me alone," he said quietly, but just loud enough for them to hear him.

Badgerkit came strutting up to Stormkit.

"Hey, guess what today is? C'mon I know you know it!" he ranted.

Stormkit sighed.

"Yes, we all know we're becoming apprentices today." He said sarcastically.

"_We?"_ said Badgerkit. "My father won't have anyone like _you_ becoming an apprentice of ThunderClan."

Nightkit snickered.

"Yeah," he chimed in. "ThunderClan only trains _loyal_ warriors, obviously something you're not."

Stormkit's golden eyes filled with rage.

"I am loyal to ThunderClan!" he hissed.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" hissed a voice from behind him. Lilykit, Badgerkit's sister appeared behind him.

"Just because he isn't from ThunderClan, doesn't mean he can't do great things to help us win the war." Said the dark-brown and white she-cat.

The war between ThunderClan, ShadowClan, and SkyClan. The story that had been heard many times by Stormkit. ShadowClan's leader, Moonstar, had sworn to take over the forest. SkyClan had already joined forces with ShadowClan. WindClan and RiverClan were undecided.

Sweetbird rushed up to Nightkit and Stormkit.

"Come kits, you need to get ready for your ceremony," she licked Stormkit on the head and groomed him.

By the time their ceremony started, Stormkit, Nightkit, Badgerkit, and Lilykit were cleaned with slick fur.

"Lilykit," Lionstar began. "Step forward. From this moment on you will be known as Lilypaw, your mentor will be Brambletail."

Lilypaw rubbed noses with Brambletail, Nightkit's father.

"Badgerkit, step forward," Lionstar called his son's name with great pride, but behind his prideful amber eyes, Stormkit could see sadness. Stormkit knew why. When Badgerkit and Lilykit were born, Frostflower, Lionstar's mate, had three kits. The third kit was an unnamed tom. Sweetbird told him that the kit had died at birth, but Stormkit knew that there was something else.

"From this moment on, you will be known as Badgerpaw, your mentor will be Blizzardfur."

A light-gray and white tom came down from the ledge to meet Badgerpaw. Blizzardfur was the deputy of ThunderClan, Lionstar had made a wise choice giving his son the deputy for a mentor.

"Nightkit, step forward," the small black tom stepped up to Lionstar. "From this moment on you will be known as Nightpaw, your mentor will be Scorchfeather."

The dark gray tom known as Scorchfeather came to meet Nightpaw.

Lionstar shifted his gaze from Nightkit to Stormkit.

"Stormkit," he called. Stormkit felt a little nervous, everyone in ThunderClan was looking at him.

"You may not come from ThunderClan, but I believe that you can become a great warrior one day. From this moment on, you will be known as Stormpaw, your mentor will be Brackenclaw."

A golden brown tabby tom touched noses with Stormpaw.

"Lilypaw, Badgerpaw, Nightpaw, Stormpaw!" the Clan cheered.

Brackenclaw motioned Stormpaw with his tail.

"Come," he said.

Stormpaw followed him.

"So," he began to break the silence between them. "What are we going to do?"

Brackenclaw exited the thorn barrier without another word. Stormpaw had no choice but to follow him.

"Wait up!"

ThunderClan's territory was beautiful. He could here birds chirping and squirrels rustling in the leaves.

"So, what are we going to do?" he repeated.

"Today, young apprentice, I am going to show you ThunderClan's territory."

The tom turned and faced Stormpaw. Just in front of ThunderClan's territory, there was a small ravine.

"This is the ravine," said Brackenclaw. "In New-Leaf and Green-Leaf, a small creek will run through it.

"My kits come out here with Brindlebreeze and they play in the creek." He said.

"You mean Ivykit and Willowkit?" Stormpaw asked. Ivykit and Willowkit were two moons younger than him. Stormpaw was pretty good friends with Willowkit, and he didn't know why.

"Yes,"

"Well, follow me."

Stormpaw trekked on Brackenclaw's tail. They were in the heart of Thunder-Clan's territory. They came to a huge oak tree covered in moss.

"This is the Owl Tree, this is where the apprentices collect moss for the elders and queens." Brackenclaw spoke wisely. _I wonder who his mentor was._ Storm-paw thought.

"You'll be collecting moss for them tomorrow."

Stormpaw had heard the other apprentices talking about how annoying it was to collect bedding for the elders.

"It's so big." He said with shock. Brackenclaw turned around to face Stormpaw.

"If you like that, then you'll like what I'll show you next, C'mon!" Brackenclaw took off with remarkable speed. Stormpaw chased after him, his pale-ginger and white fur gleamed in the sun. He came to a sudden halt, there was a small brook, across from it stood a beautiful willow tree.

"Woah,"

The rest of ThunderClan's territory was magnificent. He saw the Cherry Bushes, in which cherries grew even in Leaf-Bare. There was thicket everywhere, but Stormpaw knew how to get through it.

When Stormpaw returned to camp, there was a nice den waiting for him. His mentor told him to eat something before he fell asleep. Stormpaw grabbed a small mouse from the fresh-kill pile and went to the apprentices' den. He curled his head and fell asleep.

Stormpaw awoke to a misty forest, by the look of it, he was in the heart of ThunderClan's territory, he was by the Willow Garden. But it wasn't the usual sunny welcoming place that it used to be. It was misty and dark.

"Stormpaw," a voice echoed. Stormpaw spun around.

"Who's there?" he called. Out of thin air, A large orange tom appeared in front of Stormpaw.

"Wh-who're you? How do you know my name?

"The power of thunder and lightning will clash and blaze through the forest- like a storm of fire."

"What does that mean?" Stormpaw asked in confusion. The cat disappeared.

"Wait! What does that mean?"

Stormpaw awoke with a mighty jolt. He believed he had just seen a cat from StarClan.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

_Wind billowed over Stormpaw's back._ He flattened his ears to keep his neck warm. He concentrated on the fluffy brown tail that bobbed in the bushes. He shifted his paws so the wind couldn't carry his scent. He leaned on his haunches, and pounced through the air. He landed on the squirrel and quickly delivered the killing bite.

He sent a quick thanks to StarClan for his prey. And then he went to show Brackenclaw his squirrel. It was a fat one. He had been an apprentice for half a moon already.

"Brackenclaw!" he called. "Look what I caught!"

Brackenclaw gazed his light blue eyes on the squirrel. He sniffed it.

"Very good! It's a nice fat one too!" he said with pride. Stormpaw laughed with him.

"Well, find a place to bury it, and let's go find some more."

The weird dream with the orange cat hadn't come back to Stormpaw in a while. Although he hadn't told anyone about it, the dream still scared him.

Throughout the day, Stormpaw caught two rabbits, another squirrel, and a small mouse. ThunderClan camp was very busy.

"Not bad for a loner!" Hissed Nightpaw.

"Shut up, Nightpaw! I caught more fresh-kill in a day than you could catch in a moon!"

Stormpaw immediately regretted what he had said. Badgerpaw came over with a smirk on his faces.

"At least we're not loners," he sneered.

"I'm not a loner!" he hissed. Bagderpaw came face-to-face with Stormpaw. Although Stormpaw was much larger, he still felt threatened.

"Then why don't you prove it!" he hissed. Before Stormpaw could respond, Badgerpaw crashed into him. But he wasn't prepared for Stormpaw. He didn't have any real training yet, but somehow he was still beating Badgerpaw. He tussled with the striped black and white tom. He managed to pin him down.

"Get off of me." He said through gritted teeth. Stormpaw was respectful and let Badgerpaw up.

"Watch our back, loner, I'm coming for you," he hissed. Nightpaw's yellow eyes were wide with shock.

"I wouldn't say that when I was able to beat you in a battle that _you_ started."

Nightpaw said nothing.

"Well, if you think you're so good, why don't you challenge me,"  
Stormpaw raised his brow.

"Tonight?"

"Yeah, by the Cherry bushes, I'll come and wake you up, just in case you can't get up."

"Alright then," said Stormpaw.

As soon as Stormpaw had agreed, he began to regret his decision. He tried to fall asleep that night, but Willowkit had woke him up.

"Wake up!" she squeaked. Stormpaw groaned.

"Isn't Brindlebreeze going to be worried about you?"

"No!" said the soft she-cat. "I'll be an apprentice tomorrow," she fluffed out her chest in pride.

"Well, aren't you special?" he said sarcastically. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore Willowkit's babbling.

"What're you doing in here anyways?" he asked.  
"Just checking out what my new den will be like," she said innocently.

"Then why'd you wake me up?"

Willowkit rolled her eyes. Stormpaw looked up at the sky. He had to get going. He got up and stretched his legs. He padded for the exit, Badgerpaw and Nightpaw must've already left.

"Where are you going?" she asked, following him. He sighed, but ignored her.

"On a mission." He said dryly. He hoped that would get her to stop, but before she answered, he knew he would only make the situation worse.

Willowkit's pale blue-green eyes lit up with excitement.

"Can I come?"

"No," Willowkit looked down. She looked sad, and Stormpaw felt bad for her.

"Fine, maybe I can find a job for you." Willowkit brightened her eyes.

"Yay!"

When they reached the thorn barrier, Stormpaw turned around.

"Okay, your job is to not tell anyone what you saw," he said.

Willowkit looked a little disappointed, but she went to the nursery without another word.

Stormpaw trekked on towards the Cherry Bushes. Suddenly, a crackle of thunder forked lightning across the sky. Stormpaw purred with satisfaction, he liked it when there was a storm. As another lightning bolt zipped across the sky, and Stormpaw felt a rush of speed pulse through his legs as he sprinted through the forest.

He found himself in the Cherry Bushes face-to-face with Badgerpaw. He had an angry look in his amber eyes. He smirked, unsheathing and sheathing his claws.

"You ready, loner?" He hissed. That did it. A boom of thunder sounded overhead and Stormpaw felt massive strength surge through him as he leaped at Badgerpaw. Badgerpaw sprang back at him and the two collided. Stormpaw was squashed under Bagerpaw's grip. A drop of rain landed on Stormpaw's forehead.

Stormpaw kicked his back legs out a sent Badgerpaw flying, he landed with a thud on the ground. He struggled to get up, but flopped back on the ground. Stormpaw got up and strutted over to Badgerpaw, but Nightpaw stopped him.

"Get out of my way!" he spat at Nightpaw. Nightpaw backed to his side.

Badgerpaw flicked up his tail as a sign of defeat. Stormpaw smiled. Nightpaw had a terrified look on his face, Badgerpaw looked even more terrified. _Good._ He thought to himself. _They should be scared, in fact, they should all be scared!_ A voice in his head hissed._ Wait, what am I thinking about? Where did that come from?_ He shook the thought out of his head an turned back to Bagerpaw and Nightpaw.

"Wait," said Badgerpaw. Stormpaw turned around and held his gaze with the striped black and white tom.

"I think we started off on the wrong paw. Look, I don't want something like this to happen again. For now- I'll- I'll _try_ to be nicer to you." He said. Night-paw had a look of surprise on his face. Stormpaw narrowed his eyes.

"Alright, fine." He said gruffly. "I guess I'll try to stay out of your way."

He knew by tomorrow Badgerpaw would be picking on him again. He just needed for him to not tell anyone about their little battle.

He silently walked back to camp without the other two apprentices. Just when he was about to walk through the thorn barrier, he smelt an all-to-familiar scent.

"What in StarClan's sake do you think you're doing?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

_ Fear clouded in Stormpaw's eyes._ Brackenclaw, Stormpaw's mentor, stood towering over him.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked. Stormpaw swallowed hard.

"Well?" he demanded.

"Oh, I-uh… was using the dirt-place." He said cringing.

"Hmm, well, get some rest, you'll need it for tomorrow." With that, Bracken-claw padded back to the warriors' den. Stormpaw sighed in relief as he walke back to the apprentices' den.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather her beneath the High Rock for a Clan meeting." Lionstar's voice rang through the hollow. Brindlebreeze was grooming Ivykit and Willowkit. Brackenclaw watched with pride as his kits were beckoned by the Clan leader. Stormpaw was happy that she was becoming an apprentice. She was really his only friend.

"From this moment on until you receive your warrior name, you will be Willowpaw, your mentor will be Leafshade."

"Ivypaw! Willowpaw! Ivypaw! Willowpaw!" the Clan cheered.

Willowpaw stalked away with her mentor, Stormpaw smiled at her with warm golden eyes.

"Come on, we're on a hunting patrol with Leafshade, Willowpaw, and Talonclaw." Said Brackenclaw. Stormpaw brightened at the sound of Willow-paw's name, but then got angry when he heard Talonclaw._ Why do I have to be with _him? He thought. He hated Talonclaw even more than Badgerpaw. He was always making fun of him, but what annoyed Stormpaw the most, was that he tried to convince Willowpaw that he was a useless loner. If it weren't for Talonclaw, Bagerpaw and Nightpaw wouldn't be half as mean to him

"You coming, loner?" Hissed Talonclaw. Stormpaw boiled with anger.

"I'm not a loner!" he yowled. This had become one of the most used sentence that Stormpaw said.

"Prove it." He said blankly._ Why does everyone want me to prove myself? It's not like they had to prove themselves. Why _can't_ I just be like everyone else?_

"Hey!" Willowpaw ran in between Talonclaw and Stormpaw. Talonclaw was a young warrior, only three moons older than Willowpaw, and two moons older than Stormpaw.

"Stop fighting!" she hissed at Stormpaw. The words pierced his heart.

"Are we going on a patrol or not?" Talonclaw said to break the silence. His searing deep green eyes gazed angrily on Stormpaw as Willowpaw walked off with Leafshade.

Stormpaw concentrated on the small, round, white tail of the rabbit. He bunched his haunches. Just when he moved his paw, he heard the crunch of a leaf beneath him. The rabbit twitched his ears and raced out of the clearing. Stormpaw cursed under his breath.

"Pathetic piece of Fox-dung!" hissed Talonclaw.

"A blind kit could do better than you!" His voice rang through Stormpaw's head. Stormpaw growled.

"Are you getting angry?" he taunted. Stormpaw's eyes filled with rage.

"Both of you, stop it!" Leafshade growled. "It was a mistake anyone could've made. Come on Stormpaw, you'll find something else."

Stormpaw sighed and moved on. He walked through the forest and spotted something in the undergrowth. He couldn't scent it, because he was downwind, but whatever it was, it was big, and it was bound to feed someone. He bunched his haunches again, just like Brackenclaw taught him, and leaped.

He extended his claws and soared through the air. Stormpaw landed on his prey and delivered the kill bite, which Brackenclaw had taught him.

"Excellent job," said Leafshade who watched by the side. He nodded in thanks and continued back to camp.

Stormpaw had the rest of the day off, so he strode to the apprentices' den and slept. He awoke to the strange dream again. He was walking through the Willow Gardens, and the large orange was standing in front of the beautiful willow. Stormpaw bunched his haunches.

"Who are you?" he asked. The tom shifted his white paws. His fur glistened with stars, and a bright orange coat shined beneath his starry pelt. He had a white-tipped tail and white paws. His forest-green eyes gleamed in the sunlight.

"My name?" he asked, after clearing his throat, "Or my story?"

The toms wording confused Stormpaw.

"Both, I guess…" he responded.

"Well, my name is Thunderstrike." He began. Stormpaw walked curiously around the ginger tom

"I already know yours, so don't bother to tell me." Said Thunderstrike.

"How do you know my name?" Stormpaw questioned. Stormpaw sat across from Thunderstrike. The willow trees leaves moved slightly in the gentle breeze.

"Because I've been watching you, from here, in StarClan, watching." The tom almost looked bored as he gazed around the clearing.

"You're from StarClan?" Stormpaw exclaimed in shock. Thunderstrike nodded.

"But why are you watching me?"

"Because you are the one."

Stormpaw raised his brow. What did that mean? Why did this cat always talk in riddles?

"You better wake up now," he added.

"What?"

Stormpaw's eyes flew open. It was the middle of the night._ Did I really sleep that long?_

Willowpaw was sleeping next to him. He sniffed the air; he smelt a foul smell that he had only recognized once when he was on a border patrol with Brackenclaw._ What is that smell? It's so familiar._

He walked out of the apprentices' den and into the open clearing. He looked around. The foul smell was still in the air. He turned and looked again, but when he turned around he saw a pair of beady yellow eyes staring at him. He jumped in surprise and yowled,

"Fox!"

The reddish creature growled and jumped on Stormpaw.

"Fox! Help!" he yowled again as the fox raked his claws across Stormpaw's back. He tried to squirm out of its reach but that only made it worse. He turned to the fox as it drew back its lip with a snarl. Stormpaw growled as the fox opened its jaws. Stormpaw close his eyes and cringed. Suddenly, the weight was lifted off of him. He opened his eyes and saw Lionstar on top of the fox. He marveled at the large golden tom and how he fought with the fox with bravery, skill, and intelligence.

"Go warn the other warriors!" he ordered Stormpaw. Stormpaw didn't have to move, the warriors already emerged from their dens. Brackenclaw, Redstripe, Brambletail, Leafshade and Cindercloud pounced on the fox, Stormpaw joined with them when he spotted another pair of beady yellow eyes.

"There's another one!" he yowled. The fox was headed towards the nursery. Stormpaw bolted across camp and toward the fox.

The red creature entered the nursery.

"No!" he hissed and jumped on the fox. He looked back at the other warriors, some apprentices had joined in on the fight as another fox entered the hollow. He saw Badgerpaw, Blizzardfur, Weaslenose, and Brambletail attack the other one. It seemed no one had noticed the other fox which Stormpaw was attacking.

As he jerked around on top of the fox, Mosstail put her kits behind her and hissed at the fox. When Stormpaw had a grip on the foxes neck, he nodded at Mosstail and another queen, Windpelt, who was expecting kits, to run. Mosstail picked up both of her kits and helped Windpelt out of the nursery.

Stormpaw bit down hard on the creature's neck, and instantly, it collapsed on the ground. When he got off of the fox's body, he realized that everyone in camp was staring at him. Badgerpaw looked at him with pride and then began to cheer,

"Stormpaw! Stormpaw! Stormpaw!" Stormpaw looked down in embarrassment. Maybe Badgerpaw really meant it when he said he would try to be nicer to him. It looked as if all of the other warriors had driven out the other two foxes.

Lionstar strode over to Stormpaw and the dead fox. He had a strange look behind his amber eyes. _Is that fear?_ thought Stormpaw._ I've never seen Lionstar be scared of anything._

"I'm proud of you," he whispered in Stormpaw's ear. He leaped onto the high rock and addressed ThunderClan.

"Stormpaw has done an act of bravery, for that I allow you to go to the gathering tomorrow."

Stormpaw's beamed with excitement. Willowpaw looked at him from across camp and gave him a warming look.

But then he wondered to himself,_ How did I defeat that ox by myself I it took several warriors just to defeat that one fox, let alone, I've never even had any battle training._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

_Stormpaw marveled over the dead fox._ All night he had wondered how he managed to kill it. Not even the fully trained warriors could take down the other two foxes. He had been in the medicine den, eating bitter herbs and having the medicine cat press cobwebs onto his wounds. He was trying to sleep in the apprentices' den, but he couldn't. he was shaking with excitement. He was going to a Gathering for the first time as an apprentice. He closed his eyes and drifted into sleep.

"Wake up!" Stormpaw opened one eye and saw Brackenclaw staring at him.

"Come on, we're going to the Gathering, remember?" he mewed. Stormpaw instantly jumped up in excitement.

"Right, I'm up, I'm up…" he said, half yawning. Brackenclaw flicked his tail for Stormpaw to follow him. They padded out of the den and followed the other warriors out of camp. Stormpaw blinked his golden eyes to adjust them to the darkness. Lionstar suddenly broke out into a sprint, and his other warriors ran with him, Stormpaw kept his pace with Brackenclaw. They ran out of the forest and saw four massive oaks. They were the biggest trees Stormpaw had ever seen.

"Woah, those are some really big trees," he exclaimed. When they reached the Great Oaks, three out of the other four Clans were there.

"Brackenclaw," he whispered to his mentor. "What Clan is missing?"

Brackenclaw scanned the perimeter of the hollow as another group of cats entered the Gathering place.

"None, now," he said. Stormpaw watched Lionstar jump on the Great Rock with the other leaders as he beckoned ThunderClan for silence. Lionstar sat next to a brown tabby tom with sleek fur, a beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat, a black tom with long legs, and a pale gray she-cat with black stripes.

"What Clans do they lead?" Stormpaw asked. Brackenclaw cleared his throat.

"Well, the tortoiseshell she-cat is Spottedstar, leader of SkyClan, the sleek brown tabby is Splashstar, leader of RiverClan, the black tom is Runningstar, leader of WindClan, and the silver and black tabby she-cat is Moonstar…" Brackenclaw swallowed hard and took a breath.

"…Leader of ShadowClan." He said at last. Stormpaw looked into Moon-star's cold gray eyes. She looked back into his. Stormpaw flinched under her icy gaze.

"I think I would like to go first," said Runningstar. "We have two new apprentices, Longpaw and Cherrypaw." The Clan cheered their name. He looked at the two apprentices. Runningstar stepped down and let one Spottedstar step up.

"We have two new kits, and Heatherbreeze has passed away," she said sadly. She stepped down and Splashstar stepped up.

"All is well in RiverClan, we have three new apprentices, Tidepaw, Duckpaw, and Swanpaw. RiverClan remains undecided in the war between ShadowClan, SkyClan, and ThunderClan."

He stepped down again. Stormpaw began to get bored. He looked around for the other apprentices as Lionstar began to speak. He found Tidepaw, Duckpaw, and Swanpaw.

"Hey," he said to Tidepaw.

"Oh, hi." Said the blue-gray tom. "You're Stormpaw, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, and you're Tidepaw?" the apprentice nodded. He hadn't really been listening to Lionstar, but when Moonstar stepped up, he looked at the silvery black she-cat.

"ShadowClan will be taking the Willow Garden, and by StarClan, we will do it!" she yowled. ThunderClan gasped in shock._ Not the Willow Gardens! That's my favorite place in ThunderClan!_ He thought.

Moonstar dismissed the gathering and lead her cats out of the hollow. Lionstar leaped off of the Great Rock and, with fury in his eyes, he lead his Clan back to camp.

**Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter, I wanted to add the Allegiances because I forgot to in the beginning :D**

Allegiances

ThunderClan

Leader

Lionstar- golden tabby tom with a thick mane and amber eyes

Deputy

Blizzardfur- white tom with gray paws and ears

Apprentice, Badgerpaw

Medicine Cat

Acornfall- small dusky brown tom

Warriors

Brackenclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Stormpaw

Brambletail- dark brown shaded tom

Apprentice, Lilypaw

Redstripe- dark red tabby tom

Apprentice, Nightpaw

Talonclaw- muddy, spiky furred tom with very, very deep green eyes

Grasswhisker- brown tabby tom with a white muzzle

Leafshade- brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Willowpaw

Cindercloud- gray she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Ivypaw

Brindlebreeze- pale tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Sweetbird- ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

Weaslenose- cream and brown tom

Apprentices

Badgerpaw- striped black and white tom with large paws

Lilypaw-dark brown and white she-cat with bright green eyes

Stormpaw- large, broad-shouldered white tom with gold patches and golden eyes

Willowpaw- soft white she-cat with thin silver stripes and light aqua eyes

Ivypaw- pale gray she-cat with darker flecks and green eyes

Queens

Mosstail- tortoiseshell she-cat (mother to Foxkit and Scorchkit)

Windpelt- gray she-cat with black stripes (expecting Weaslenose's kits)

Elders

Sheepfur- knotty-furred white tom with gray feet

Dappleshine- reddish dappled she-cat

Twigtail- pale brown tom with a kinked tail

ShadowClan

Leader

Moonstar- silver she-cat with black stripes and cold gray eyes

Deputy

Toadleg- brown tom with flecked gray legs

Medicine Cat

Snailnose- gray and brown tom

Warriors

Wolfclaw- mottled dark gray and light gray tom

Apprentice, Fennelpaw

Hollyfrost- black she-cat with icy blue eyes

Oakfall- ginger tabby tom

Cedarclaw- dark gray tom

Tanglenose-gray tabby tom

Blackear- brown tom with a black ear

Vineheart- dark tabby tom with pale green eyes

Pebblestream- small gray tom

Heronflight- dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Emberclaw- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Marshpelt- pale brown tom she-cat with darker stripes

Aspenfall- jet-black tom

Elders

Brokenclaw- black and white tom

Lizardstep- dark brown

WindClan

Leader

Runningstar- black tom with long legs

Deputy

Hickorymouse- small, long furred gray tom

Medicine Cat

Thornfur- gray and white tom

Apprentice, Longpaw

Warriors

Fernstripe- dark brown she-cat with black stripes

Swiftcloud- black and white she-cat

Shorttail- ginger tom with a short tail

Creekrunner- pale gray tabby tom

Dustgorse- dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Cherrypaw

Queens

Cloudflower- pale gray and white she-cat

RiverClan

Leader

Splashstar- sleek brown tabby tom

Deputy

Mudwhisker- dark brown tabby tom

Medicine Cat

Beetleeyes- black tom with bright green eyes

Warriors

Stoneclaw- gray tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Tidepaw

Reedfall- smoky black tom

Apprentice, Swanpaw

Mistflower- pale gray she-cat

Curltail- brown and white tom with a curled tail

Apprentice, Duckpaw

Mossfur- tortoiseshell she-cat

Elders

Troutfoot- gray tabby tom

SkyClan

Leader

Spottedstar- beautiful dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy

Crowclaw- grayish black tom

Medicine Cat

Oakfeather- brown and white tom

Warriors

Cloudsplash- pale gray tom with white splashes

Starlingflight- dark golden tom

Webclaw- gray tabby tom

Soatwhisker- ginger and brown tom

Blackfur- black she-cat

Pouncefoot- ginger and black tom

Queens

Morningbird- tortoiseshell she-cat

Elders

Hawkfur- dark brown tabby she-cat

Fernclaw- gray and white she-cat

Cats outside the Clans

Bailey- fluffy gray tabby tom with pale green eyes

Chase- brown tabby tom with black stripes, a thick black stripe on his back, and dark yellow eyes

Shred- huge, battle-scarred fluffy dark gray tom

Fang- dark brown tom with sharp teeth

Ice- dark tabby tom with icy blue eyes

Hawk- black tom

Stumpy- light brown tom

Garth- ginger tabby tom


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five

_Small, white clouds billowed from Stormpaw's_ mouth as he exhaled. He had just fell asleep, and he woke up to be dreaming. He wasn't in the usual place where he would meet Thunderstrike. But he didn't recognize this place. Instead of the warm New-leaf sun that he felt by the Willow Gardens, it was cold; with no rays of sunlight to warm him. Clouds were everywhere, blocking any path or small crevice where the sun could escape. The smell wasn't of beautiful willow flowers that grew on the ends of the willow trees.

"Stormpaw," said a voice. Stormpaw turned, but instead of seeing Thunder-strike's warm green eyes, he saw a pair of cold amber eyes gazing at him.

"Wh-who are you?" he asked, getting a closer look at the tom. He was a black and white tom with amber eyes.

"I'm Lightningclaw," said the black and white tom.

"Where's Thunderstrike?" Stormpaw asked. The tom scoffed.

"Not here," he said dryly.

"Then where is he?"

The tom sighed and shook his head.

"He walks a different realm than me,"

Stormpaw narrowed his eyes at the tom. Who was he? Why wasn't Thunder-strike there?

"A different realm?" he asked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

The tom let out a small hiss in annoyance and then said, "Look, that's not the point." He let out a frustrating breath. "The point is…" the tom sighed. "I'm here to train you."

"Train me for what?" He asked.

"I don't know yet. It depends on what you can give me, what type of power you possess."

"Power?" Stormpaw said, confused. "What power?"

The tom walked away. Why did everyone in StarClan answer him in riddles?

Stormpaw's eyes flew open. He looked around the apprentices' den, afraid that there might be another fox in camp, he got up and walked out of camp.

"Stormpaw, I want you on a border patrol with Brackenclaw, Redstripe, Weaslenose, and Talonclaw."

Stormpaw nodded at his leader and went to find Willowpaw. Of course, when he found her, she was walking with Talonclaw. Stormpaw couldn't help but let a small growl release from his throat.

"Hey, Stormpaw!" said Willowpaw excitedly.

"We're on a border patrol by the ShadowClan border." He said, a little disappointed that she was with Talonclaw.

"Okay, I'll see you later, Talonclaw." She said.

"Well, if it isn't the outcast of ThunderClan." Said Talonclaw.

"Hey, don't make fun of him!" said Willowpaw. "You may not like him, but he's my friend."

Stormpaw looked at Talonclaw with an "I won" look in his eyes. Why did he all of a sudden feel like this?

Talonclaw and Stormpaw walked silently back to find the other warriors, they glared at each other a couple times.

The patrol was long and boring. The only thing that moved was the occasional leaf in the wind. And then there was Talonclaw who wouldn't stop tormenting him.

"Pick up your pace, runt, it's not like you'll ever become a warrior anyways."

Hissed Talonclaw.

"Stop!" growled Stormpaw.

"Aw, is the little loner getting angry?" he said in a sarcastic tone.

"Would you two shut up!" yowled Brackenclaw. "Can we have some peace, please?"

"It wasn't me, Talonclaw was-

"I don't care who started it! I'm going to end it!" hissed Brackenclaw, cutting Stormpaw off.

The rest of the patrol stayed silent after that. No one spoke and nothing happened. As he went back to camp, he saw Talonclaw talking to Foxkit and Scorchkit.

"What's going on?" he asked Talonclaw.

"Nothing of your concern." Talonclaw snarled and ran towards Lionstar.

_Okay, that was weird._ Thought Stormpaw. Moments later Lionstar came out and started to yell at Stormpaw.

"Why did you do that?" Lionstar asked.

"Do what?" Stormpaw asked in surprise.

"You know what. Why did you take Mosstail's kits out of camp?"

"No I didn't I swear!" he exclaimed.

"Then why did Talonclaw just tell me that you did?"

It seemed that Talonclaw made up something about Stormpaw taking Moss-tail's kits out of camp, and Lionstar believed him. Thus, Stormpaw was suspended to cleaning the elders den for half a moon.

Stormpaw cringed in fury as he pulled one last tick out of Sheepfur.

"…but I still don't understand why you youn'uns are always getting in trouble," Sheepfur ranted on about apprentices always getting in trouble.

"Look, it wasn't me, alright, I was just framed or something I didn't do." He said at last.

Sheepfur groaned and closed his eyes. When he finished picking out the last ticks, he walked back to the apprentices' den.

"You know what you did was wrong," said Brackenclaw. Stormpaw growled.

"Ahh, you, too! Come on, I thought you believed me!" he said to Brackenclaw. He remembered just the night before Mosstail was thanking Stormpaw for saving her kits from the foxes, and now, all she did was hiss at him.

"Stormpaw, you can't frame someone else or what you did. Be a true warrior and fess up to it." Hissed Brackenclaw.

"Okay fine, go ask Mosstail's kits what really happened." He said and stormed off.

He was walking in the forest when he heard a rustling in the bushes behind him. He turned around and saw Lionstar behind him.

"Stormpaw," he said. The golden and white tom sighed.

"What is it?"

"I spoke with Mosstail's kits and they said that Talonclaw took them out of camp,"

"Really?"

His heart bounced with excitement. Lionstar lifted the punishement and made Talonclaw clean the elders den for half a moon.

He felt good that day. He walked beside the Willow Garden with Willow-paw and they were just talking, about random things.

"So… what's up with you and Talonclaw?" Stormpaw asked.

"We're friends." She said plainly.

"Hmm."

"We're friends like you and I," she said. He looked into her pale blue green eyes. _Are we just friends?_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

_Mist curled around Stormpaw's legs. _What little sunlight there was had been covered by dark storm clouds. Stormpaw opened his mouth a familiar scent touched his scent glands. He looked around and saw a pair of hard amber eyes in the darkness.

"Lightningclaw!" he called, before the tom could answer, Stormpaw turned around and saw the black and white tom standing in front of him.

"Hello, Stormpaw." He said calmly.

"Are you here to train me?" He asked, wondering if that was the real reason.

"Easy, jeez… most of you aren't so eager." Lightningclaw meowed. He sat up and began to groom his tail.

"…but to answer your question, yes, I am here to train you."

"Train me for what?"

"We'll see about that later, come on, I want to show you something." He trotted through the undergrowth and emerged into a clearing. He could see lots of cats, large toms, Stormpaw didn't recognize any of them, and he couldn't smell them. They looked like a Clan, some cats were battle training with one another, but none of the cats could see Lightningclaw or Stormpaw.

"Can they see us?" he whispered.

"No. This is just a dream, remember?" Mewed Lightningclaw. The black and white tom twitched his whiskers.

"It seems so real." He marveled. He studied the cats in the clearing some more.

"This is what you're training for, Stormpaw." He said, with wisdom in his eyes.

"For who?" He meowed.

"Them."

"Why?"

"Can't you see it, Stormpaw? You have marvelous power, something they need."

He looked at Lightningclaw with a head full of questions._ What power? What is he talking about?_

"Who are they? What 'power' are you talking about?"

"Who they are doesn't matter," he let out a long sigh. "What matters is what your power is and that you don't use it the wrong way."

"The wrong way?" he repeated.

He sighed, he didn't know who was more confusing, Thunderstrike or Lightningclaw.

Brackenclaw's fluffy golden tail bobbed up and down as he crouched in the undergrowth. He was about to pounce, when a cat with dark tabby fur had dragged herself into the clearing. Brackenclaw paused, and then gave the queue for Stormpaw to leap into the clearing. With bunched haunches, Stormpaw jumped in the clearing after Brackenclaw and confronted the she-cat.

"Who are you?" Brackenclaw yowled. The dark tabby fell back in surprise. And it was then that Stormpaw noticed a deep gash on the side of her stomach.

"My name is Lilac," she said with heavy breaths in between. Just then, a small kit came out from the gorse behind her.

"Mama!" said one of the kits, a dark tabby like her. "What happened? Who are those guys?"

"No one, Chase. Go get your brother." Said Lilac. Brackenclaw approached the her.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"I was just passing through, I was trying to get back to my housefolk when some tom came and attacked me. Look, I don't mean any harm, just let me go on my way." She mewed as Chase came through the clearing again with another kit the same age as him.

"You shouldn't be going anywhere with that wound. I'm no medicine cat, but that looks lethal." Said Brackenclaw. "Stormpaw, help her up."

Stormpaw walked over to Lilac and let her lean on his shoulder. The two kits reluctantly followed her in curiosity.

An eruption of confused meows blew all over camp as Brackenclaw, Stormpaw, Lilac, and her two kits came through the thorn barrier. Lionstar gave a questioning look to Brackenclaw, and then called a Clan meeting.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the High Rock for a Clan meeting!" he yowled. "Brackenclaw! What is the meaning of this?"

Stormpaw breathed heavily as Acornfall took Lilac to the medicine den. He let his curiosity overtook him and he followed Acornfall and Lilac into the medicine den.

"So who are you two?" Stormpaw asked the two kits who watched worriedly at their mother, who had now fell asleep while Acornfall pressed cobwebs on her wound.

"My name is Bailey, and this is my brother, Chase." Said the gray tabby tom. His eyes were fixed on his mother. Stormpaw eyed Chase for a moment.

"Lilac's your mother, right?" he asked.

"Yes."

Acornfall had been ignoring the entire conversation between Stormpaw and Bailey. He gave Stormpaw a tired look.

"Stormpaw, get out of here, I feel like I can't breathe." Said Acornfall. Stormpaw was surprised by the small tom's harsh tone. He shrugged and left the den to find Brackenclaw explaining what had happened when they found Lilac and her kits.

"So, she just showed up? Out of nowhere?" Nightpaw asked Brackenclaw.

"Don't ask stupid questions, Nightpaw." Said Redstripe, who had now come to join the group of cats. Stormpaw sighed. Tired, he walked back to the apprentices' den and fell asleep.

Stormpaw awoke to the sound of an earsplitting yowl. He jumped out of his nest in surprise. He padded into camp and heard Acornfall in the medicine den. He entered the den and saw Chase and Bailey standing over their mother, with tears in their eyes. Stormpaw exited the den immediately and thought about what he saw. He knew if he stayed in the den that Acornfall would have yelled at him. A moment later, Acornfall came out of the den and announced the news. Lilac was dead.


End file.
